


The Secretary

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: Amelia teases Rosie Pickering.I suck at summaries





	The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> A different look into the life of Amelia Bones. Rosie Pickering.

Rosie Pickering.

'You're such a fucking tease you know that?..' 

The soft southern drawl that she'd grown accustomed to in the past few months, washed over her; sending delicious little shivers along her flesh, such a sound eliciting not only a reaction from her body but causing a deep and heady groan to rumble low in her throat. Batting her lashes innocently she threw the voices owner a sultry look and rolled over in the bed to lay flat on her back, spine arched ever so delicately her chest was pushed up invitingly giving her paramour quite the enticing view indeed. 

"But you adore my teasing.. what else would get you through your droll days dear?" 

She was teasing again, but she couldn't help to do so, the redhead always bit and damn did she bite hard when finally she snapped and retaliated to Amelia's teasing. All day she'd been sending the redhead suggestive looks, bending over with deliberate slowness before her lovers desk, though it was winter in the United Kingdom it was certainly scorching in Amelia Bones's office and the temperature was only increasing with the receptionists rising anger at being so openly teased by her boss and lover.

She looked at the blonde spread so deliciously across the bed and growled dangerously, a soft warning vibrating threateningly in her throat, all day she'd been on pins whilst Amelia continued to tease her from a distance. She'd only been in the Auror department for a few months before Amelia Bones had approached her and offered her a position in her office, not wishing to remain an office secretary for her life she agreed at once and moved her small effects from the main office an into the offices of the Head Auror, never having been a personal assistant to anyone but having several years experience within the Ministry and the admin departments she threw herself into her work and her efforts it seemed hadn't gone unnoticed. 

'Droll... with you walking around the officer flirting with every piece of skirt that comes in like a cat in fucking heat?' 

Hungry chocolate eyes raked over the blondes heaving chest and colour rose to her cheeks, shaking her head she folded her arms across her chest and closing her eyes she tried to reign in her anger at being teased so relentlessly, not to mention her arousal which felt like it was rippling across her skin in a heated flush that left her feeling hot and bothered. Huffing she shook her head as images of their first time in Amelia's office slammed to the forefront of her mind, such erotic memories weren't helping with dousing her arousal and whilst she wanted nothing more than screw the annoying woman's brains out, she wanted to hold on to her anger before she finally broke and gave Amelia exactly what she'd wanted all day.

The blonde on the bed rolled over once more and propped herself up on her elbows, curious gaze searching chocolate eyes for any sign of resentment. Rosie had dealt with the blondes teasing all day and she was beyond angry, after the blondes last break up she'd sworn off women.. though it hadn't lasted long as Rosie was introduced as the departments new secretary, vibrant red-hair that was almost mahogany and big beguiling chocolate eyes that drew the blonde in instantly. When she'd offered the younger witch a position as her personal assistant her intentions had been pure, Rosie was brilliant at what she did and Amelia and paperwork didn't go hand in hand at all, her timekeeping was ridiculous at best and Rosie helped with all that. But pretty soon having spent several months working closely with one-another it became more than apparent that they shared an attraction, it wasn't long before Amelia had her spread across her own desk and had her face buried between her legs, her sweet taste had awoken the blondes inner desires once again and after the first time she'd made the redhead climax she knew she'd do anything to hear such sweet sounds once again.

"Part of my job is to kiss arse darling, most of the Departments salary comes from my sucking up and flirting my sweet, your own included.." 

Wiggling her brows she pressed up off her elbows to rest and settle upon her knees, letting the white shirt fall back off of her shoulders to reveal the white slip that had been beneath her robes all day, the black lace of bra staining through the white fabric invitingly. Biting her lip as she took in Rosie's flushed cheeks and heaving chest.. "Merlin you're beautiful.." She practically purred as she shuffled closer to the edge of the large bed, her glassy blue orbs locked on almost black eyes.

'Remember you're not my boss here darling...' 

It was said in a bitter bark, yet the warmth had returned to her eyes somewhat, though she was angry she'd be remiss if she didn't admit that she loved to be teased by Amelia. A slow smirk crossing her lips she reached forward and grabbed the blonde by the scruff of her shirt, pulling the woman forward lips connected in a searing kiss that caused each to moan softly at the mere contact. Pushing the blonde back so that she was flat upon the bed once again, she slowly stalked around the bed and climbed onto the covers, straddling Amelia's waist she looked down at the beauty spread beneath her, she'd always vowed never to get involved in office romances but she found herself unable to deny Amelia anything she asked.

"Oh I know.. and that's such a turn on.. now, show me what today has elicited." 

Her words were uttered in a silky caress that caused Rosie to groan above her and roll her hips against the prone blonde, she was desperate for Rosie to simply take her hard and fast, no emotion no feelings just pure desire that had built up over the day. After her last relationship she'd hardened her heart to attraction and lust but the redhead broke through those barriers, it was a turn on for the blonde that she was the dominant one in their relationship being submissive only gained her a broken heart. Reaching up she cupped Rosie's cheek and held her chocolate gaze for several seconds, heat flushed across her chest and cheeks as arousal coursed through her system alighting every nerve ending she possessed. "Rosie.." She breathed softly, the sound needy it was too much for the redhead to resist and growling she gently slapped Amelia's hand away from her face and lifted her arms to remove the light green Oxford button down she wore. The blondes breath hitched as the red lace beneath was revealed to get hungry gaze, she was practically squirming in anticipation and the redhead had yet to even touch her body.

With a flick of her wand the doors of the bedroom were warded against intruders, not that anyone would have the front to even attempt to access Madam Bones's home, the redhead reached behind herself to unclasp the material which kept her pert breasts from Amelia's glassy orbs, slowly she leaned down and captured waiting lips with her own.

To be continued?.


End file.
